Reflexos
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Eu sou um vingador, preciso matar aquele cara...' imitou seu velho colega de time, então balançou a cabeça 'Eu tive que ouvir sua ladainha por tanto tempo, que eu não vou te perdoar se você não conseguir...' NaruSasu


'Quando o final triste não é suficiente, dois são passados pela mesma vida', pensava o senhor sobre o teto de uma alta construção, enquanto observava seu ex-aluno vendo o mundo com um novo olho, tão reflexo de seu próprio. O sharingan é um presente, que carrega consigo maldições. '... e eu ouvi essa ladainha por tanto tempo, que eu não vou te perdoar se você não conseguir...'

* * *

**Notas:** Naruto e Sasuke são dois personagens com um relacionamento forte demais pra ser descrito em palavras. É intenso demais pra ser colocando como 'amizade', e único demais pra ser taxado como 'amor'. Eu acredito que, levando a história como uma realidade, eles nunca se envolveriam. Pelas suas histórias, seus sonhos, suas metas. O próprio orgulho, e as próprias convicções. Mas o que eles tem entre eles, existe, só não tiveram a chance de vivê-lo. Essa história leva o relacionamento dos dois ao meu ponto de vista, onde tudo o que eles tinham, era forte demais até mesmo pra acontecer. Talvez. uma história inacabada, mas que sempre existe uma segunda chance.

Não tenho acompanhado nem o anime e nem o mangá, então gomen por qualquer falha ao decorrer da história Espero que gostem, e boa leitura!

* * *

_O Reflexo do Sol pode cegar... O Reflexo da Lua pode hipnotizar... _

_Mas apenas o reflexo de duas almas lhe dá o direito de viver ou de morrer... _

_

* * *

_

**Reflexos **

**

* * *

**

Haviam vezes, que Kakashi sentava sobre o topo da Montanha dos Hokages e se pegava em vigília a Vila de Konoha. Inconsciente, observava moradores em suas quietas vidas, pacíficas, alheios aos riscos diários que cada ninja corria em nome deles. Ás vezes via crianças, ainda jovens demais pra entrarem na academia, fingindo enfrentar os poderosos ninjas inimigos, como em guerras contra a Vila do Som. Via ninjas de verdade, sair ou voltar de longos treinamentos, seus corpos preparados ou cansados, mas sempre prontos pra próxima batalha que poderia surgir de inesperado. Via alguns deles se dirigirem até o Palácio dos Hokages, prontos pra reportarem suas viagens nas voltas de missões. Observando a Vila de Konoha por cima de Montanha, Kakashi também encontrava esses mesmos ninjas, sempre tão ocupados e maduros, tentarem se distrair e viver uma vida comum... Como se não existisse a dúvida de que talvez, não estariam mais vivos pra acordar no dia seguinte.

Nesse dia em especial, sob a suave e confortável garoa que caía sobre a Vila, Kakashi notou uma pessoa diferente... Que parecia também estar sob vigília a Konoha, embora quando próximo, o Jounnin notou que mesmo frente a seus olhos, era provável que essa pessoa sequer enxergava o próprio nariz.

Tinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos escondidos pelo suave manto que se tornara seus macios fios de cabelo loiro. Os ombros caídos, parecia estar tendo que sustentar um enorme e invisível peso sobre eles. Era incomum ver o jovem garoto naquele estado, embora, pensasse com certo pesar, já estava começando a se habituar com aquela imagem.

- Naruto?

Ele não responde. Não se move, nada faz. Estava perdido, Kakashi concluiu. Viajara até o passado, buscara respostas que não existiam, e ficara por lá por tanto tempo, que esquecera o caminho de volta. Kakashi ás vezes gostava apenas de observar, sem se intrometer nos problemas que lhe rodeava. Entre quietos empurrões, esperava que os nós se desfizessem por conta própria, e que maiores intervenções de sua parte não fossem necessárias.

Mas eram seus alunos, e não havia como não se preocupar.

- Levanta, Naruto. Já faz uma semana, e já está na hora de acordar desse pesadelo.

Kakashi sempre chegava atrasado aos encontros. Era sua garantia de que seria o último, e que não precisaria se dar ao trabalho de esperar ninguém. Que não precisaria ficar, e aguardar; se dar o trabalho de pensar por que raios uma outra pessoa não estava ali quando deveria estar. Kakashi sempre chegava, e dizia 'Vamos', e seus alunos iriam. Não gostava quando as coisas aconteciam de forma diferente.

- Amanhã. Ás sete da manhã. Treino. Avise a Sakura.

Kakashi não esperava ouvir o leve murmúrio entre as gotas de chuva.

- A Sakura-chan...? Não acho que ela queira ir...

O Professor apenas esperou-o continuar.

- Ela não consegue me olhar nos olhos desde aquele dia... - a risada fraca, travada na garganta atingiu Kakashi como uma kunai silenciosa atravessando o ar - Eu não a culpo... Eu também não consigo me olhar no espelho desde então...

Havia alguma forma de parar tamanho sangramento no coração do garoto?

E Kakashi combateu com a única forma que lhe ocorria.

- Percebe-se. Você está um trapo.

E o Jounin preferiria ver seu aluno caindo em lágrimas do que o riso _morto_ que se seguiu.

* * *

- Sasuke...? 

- Sasuke-kun, o que...?

- Faça isso, Sakura...

- Mas... Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura!!

- Eu não... Eu não pos...

- Sasuke-_teme_... O que que você está dizendo?? Como voc-

- Escuta aqui, Naruto! Eu tive que ouvir essa sua ladainha por tanto tempo que eu não vou te perdoar se você não conseguir...!!

- Sasuke...? Sasuke? Sasuke!!!

* * *

O céu carregava uma instabilidade que combinava com o ar que os rodeava. 

Por um momento, por _aquele_ momento, não eram inimigos. Não eram rivais, nem companheiros. Não eram amigos.

Eram apenas dois garotos que há muito desaprenderam a sentir.

- O Rasengan funciona assim. Concentrando o chakra em círculos, todo o poder se forma no centro. A primeira vista parece não ser muito poderoso, mas quando atingir uma superfície, a parte de dentro e de trás já vai estar toda detonada antes que possa notar que a parte frontal aparentemente não sofreu quase dano nenhum.

Ele dissipa a demonstração da técnica na palma de sua mão, e ergue os olhos para encarar o outro garoto do outro lado do campo.

- Eu sei que apenas um usuário do Sharingan pode usar a Chidori... Mas o Kakashi-sensei me explicou a teoria. Raios que destroem tudo o que vêem pela frente, o desejo de morte. Mas então os raios acabam, e resta apenas sua mão pra atacar, caso o oponente sobreviva a esse ataque.

Ele ergue levemente as duas palmas, colocando-as uma ao lado da outra. Então as junta.

- Teoricamente... Teoricamente eu estudei a possibilidade de se concentrar o Rasengan no centro da Chidori. Seria difícil pra um adversário notar esse ataque camuflado, então as chances de se ganhar seriam grandes. Eu não sei se daria certo... Afinal de contas, eu nunca usei a Chidori... Mas se for possível... Se for possível...

Naruto nunca fora tão sincero na vida.

- Aceite minha ajuda, e deixe pra trás a oferecida pelo Orochimaru... Eu quero te ajudar a atingir o seu objetivo... Eu te dou o Rasengan de presente, e te peço que me deixe te ajudar a matar o Itachi...

O sorriso triste cortou o ar com a voz que chegou aos ouvidos de Sasuke.

- 'Eu sou um vingador, preciso matar aquele cara...' - imitou seu velho colega de time, então balançou a cabeça - Eu tive que ouvir sua ladainha por tanto tempo, que eu não vou te perdoar se você não conseguir...

* * *

Naruto não sabia disso, mas foi preciso mais uma quase-morte para Sasuke se convencer a aceitar sua ajuda. Durante noites, escondidos pelas sombras que as trevas locais ofereciam, ele tentava concentrar o chakra em círculos como o loiro lhe havia explicado. Parecia ter medo que alguém visse os portões de seu orgulho abaixados, e contasse para alguém que ele, de fato, precisava da ajuda oferecida. Que a aceitara. Que a usava. 

Escondido, camuflado entre sombras e trevas, já que ele próprio se tornara uma delas.

Mas ele conseguiu. E longe da vistas de qualquer ser vivo sobre a face da Terra, Uchiha Sasuke foi a primeira pessoa a combinar o Rasengan e a Chidori, duas técnicas que até então só haviam encontrado como adversário a altura uma a outra.

E foi com ela que ele atingiu seu objetivo.

Uchiha Itachi estava morto num campo de batalha silêncioso onde apenas os dois irmãos puderam ouvir os gritos do passado que ecoaram até ali.

Uchiha Sasuke estava ajoelhado frente ao corpo inerte de alguém que um dia fora seu herói, então seu maior medo, por um longo tempo o seu alvo, mas agora era apenas a sombra suja das cicatrizes feias que carregava em seu peito.

Sasuke superara seu tutor, por que no final das contas, foi apenas pra ele e por ele que o menino que um dia tinha os olhos manchados de lágrimas, se tornou um homem que podia ver o sangue em suas mãos sem notar a vida que delas foi tirada. Foi apenas por ele que o garoto se tornara um dos maiores shinobis que a Vila de Konoha conhecera.

Foi ele, seu irmão, o seu maior tutor, por que apenas dele o garoto mais novo aprendeu as lições mais importantes que carregara durante toda sua vida.

Aprendera a andar. Aprendera a falar. Aprendera a amar.

Aprendera a odiar, e a matar. Aprendera de onde vinha o prazer indescritível de arrancar a vida de uma pessoa com suas próprias mãos.

E foi com ele também, que descobriu o que é morrer.

Notara que nada mais notava. Via que frente a seus olhos, nada mais tinha forma clara.

Os sons não faziam sentido, e a dor era tão forte, que sequer a sentia mais.

Nunca conseguira entender como ou quando seus dois ex-colegas de time chegaram ao seu lado.

Não via, nem ouvia, mas sentia as batidas de um coração muito próximo ao seu. Era o chakra, uma imensa vibração inquieta, _desesperada_, que gritava e sangrava.

Acreditava que foram desses batimentos cardíacos que conseguiu suas últimas forças.

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei...? 

Não sabia mais quanto eram sombras, quais ilusões, o que era real.

Fazia diferença?

- Sim, Naruto?

Houve uma resposta, mas podia perfeitamente ser apenas um sonho, um pouco mais real do que o normal, que fingia existir, fingia estar ali... Fingia não lhe ter abandonado também.

- Você já sentiu como se... Como se os gritos fossem tão altos, que pelos olhos é possível ouví-los...? Ou que os olhos tanto podem ver, que mesmo fechados as visões não vão embora...

Ás vezes tudo fica vermelho... Ás vezes eu acho que já foram tantas e tantas lágrimas, que nenhuma mais restou, por isso o sangue começou a sair no lugar delas...

Ás vezes eu vejo ruas escuras... Desertas... Como se eu fosse um fantasma, um espírito, vagando por um lugar que não me pertence... Por memórias que eu não tenho direito. Como se eu fosse testemunha única de um crime há muito cometido, nunca esquecido, onde todos os envolvidos estiveram desde o início destinados a morrer...

Nesse caso... Nesse caso... Não deveria eu estar morto também?

E os gritos... Céus, os gritos... Por que eles não param? Eles estão mortos há tanto tempo, então por que não param de gritar?? Calem a boca... Calem a boca!

E quando eles calam... Tudo muda... E eu ouço passos... Passos meus, mas que não são meus realmente... E tem corpos ali... Vê? Atirados ali no canto como se fossem um lixo qualquer... E mais pra frente, está vendo aquela esquina? Bem ali? Tem uma garotinha sem braços, deitada numa poça de sangue. Um urso de pelúcia descança ao seu lado. Seguindo mais pra frente, dá pra sentir o cheio de sangue... Corpos e mais corpos, a morte tão silênciosa que chega a doer os ouvidos...

Mas eu não vou pra lá... Eu sigo por outro caminho... Até uma casa... Duas pessoas ainda parcialmente vivas...

E um jovem... Trajes de Anbu... Saindo das sombras...

Os olhos...

Vermelhos.

Eu não quero ver! Eu não quero mais ver isso, eu não quero mais!! Por favor, por favor, pa-

- Naruto!!

E os olhos se abrem, o pesadelo desvanesce, e Konoha sob a suave gaora lhe invade os sentidos.

- Naruto...

Respire fundo.

- Ás vezes eu acho que o Sasuke realmente me odiava e me deu uma maldição embrulhada pra presente.

* * *

Tsunade vivenciara na própria pele a dor de se perder alguém importante. Não perdas como a morte, _inevitável_, que se vai e sabe-se que jamais voltará. Mas a perda, _real_ perda, como uma palma da mão com as únicas gotas de água no meio de um deserto, desaparecendo frente aos seus olhos... E por mais que você tente, por mais que queira, nada pode ser feito além de tentar. 

Quando criança, vira Orochimaru se afastar e afastar... Gradual, dolorosamente lento, mas quando se deu conta de que precisava fazer algo pra impedir, já era tarde demais.

Os meses, e mesmo anos que se seguiram, foram uma cruel lição do que é um ser humano, do egoísmo existente e presente em cada alma, que brota ao nascer, e espera o momento certo pra florescer.

Tsunade teve uma mão sobre seu peito, arrancando a força todo tipo de carinho e respeito que tivera por seu colega de time, e em troca, o ódio sendo empurrado garganta abaixo em seu sistema, envenenando a parte de si que ainda residia alguma inocência. A infância.

Quando viu Uchiha Sasuke seguir os mesmos passos, nada pode fazer senão odiá-lo também.

E quando Uzumaki Naruto arrebentou as portas de seu escritório, trazendo nos braços um embrulho vermelho, que ela se recusava a reconhecer como um corpo ensanguentado, Tsunade odiou ainda mais Orochimaru por torná-la tão vazia a ponto de agir da forma que agiu.

- Tsunade-baachan!! O Sasuke... Faça alguma coisa, ele está morrendo!!!!

Tsunade não gostou do sangue cobrindo Naruto. Não gostou das lágrimas que caiam incessante sobre seu rosto, e não gosto nada nada dos olhos vermelhos que encontrou.

Mas o corpo... Tsunade não sentiu absolutamente nada ao notar que dele não emanava mais chakra, a pele mais pálida que o normal. Não precisava se aproximar pra perceber que ele não mais respirava, e podia apostar que se lhe tocasse, apenas o frio de uma pele sem vida lhe receberia.

E ela não se importava com isso.

- Ele está morto, Naruto. Morto.

E não sabia dizer se era alívio quando percebeu que sim, ainda podia sentir algo. O nó se apertando em seu peito era forte demais pra passar despercebido, quando o jovem loiro negava, e negava, e gritava, e por todas as coisas mais cruéis que ela já tinha visto... Ele chorava. Talvez nem notasse, mas lágrimas caiam entre os berros e os gritos com o nome do jovem Uchiha nunca se apagaram totalmente de sua mente.

Tsunade vagamente se perguntava por que Naruto não fora pedir ajuda a Sakura, também médica, que sem dúvidas faria tudo e o impossível para salvar Sasuke. Só dois dias depois descobrira, quando um Anbu trouxera a garota imóvel, olhos opacos. Há dois dias ajoalhada no Vale do Fim, lhe disse o jounin. Desde o dia em que Naruto trouxera Sasuke para ela. Desde o dia de sua morte.

Quando o tempo passou, e tudo parecia ter se acalmado, Tsunade realmente acreditava que era um capítulo passado na história de Konoha. Mas então, mais uma vez suas portas foram escancaradas por um Uzumaki furioso exigindo o por que do nome Uchiha Sasuke não estar no monumento de heróis de Konoha.

- Ele matou um criminoso classe-S!!!! Ele morreu por isso!!! Por que o nome dele não está lá???

Tsunade não desviou os olhos da janela pra responder.

- _Ele_ era um Criminoso Classe S, Naruto. Eu não posso colocar seu nome lá.

Discussões.

Berros.

Exigências.

- Isso não é justo, Godaime-sama...

Um Naruto murmurou inquieto, não conformado, nada satisfeito, mas exausto demais pra continuar uma discussão que não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

_Não, não é, Naruto... Nada é realmente justo por aqui._

Um ano depois, quando Uzumaki Naruto fora nomeado Rokudaime, seu primeiro trabalho como Hokage fora inscrever Uchiha Sasuke junto com os nomes homenageados daquele lugar.

E Tsunade nada fez além de fechar os olhos e finalmente descansar.

* * *

Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Medos são constantes, acreditava, mas se confiasse o suficiente, um dia as sombras desapareceriam e tudo ficaria bem.

Ou assim acreditava.

Ele não está morto.

Não, não está. Por que lá no fundo, ela sabe que Sasuke-kun jamais morrerá.

Ele é imortal, tanto quanto seu amor por ele é eterno, e que passe o tempo que for, ele nunca vai partir.

Assim como ele jamais seria capaz de abandonar Konoha.

Por que ele não abandonou, não é mesmo? É só parte de um pesadelo que custa a partir, mas que um dia ela abrirá os olhos e verá que ele nunca saiu de seu lado.

Que fora tola demais por acreditar que ele seria capaz de tal ato.

Mas dentro de si, Sakura, sempre fora duas, e por dois lados sempre enxergaria as coisas.

O pulso enfraquecendo, os olhos se perdendo, o sangue que não pára... Ele não vai sobreviver, Sakura. Ele não vai sobreviver e você sabe disso.

Batalhas são cansativas... Ele só precisa... descansar... E voltar pra Konoha.

E tudo vai ficar bem.

"Sakura... Por favor, Sakura..."

"Faça isso."

Não são lágrimas, por que Sakura não é mais criança, e não precisa mais chorar por um sonho ruim, não é mesmo?

É só a chuva... Pesada... Que cai em seu quarto...

"Eu não... Eu não posso...!"

"Sasuke?!"

E quando foi mesmo que Naruto chegou ao seu lado? Quando foi que tudo ficou confuso, e tudo começou a fazer sentido, e não pensava por que pensar doía, mas não precisava pensar, por que tudo estava claro, mesmo que não estivesse, e... e...

E quando foi que Sasuke aprendeu a chorar...?

"Escuta, Naruto...! Você me deu o Rasengan... Eu te pago agora com a Chidori..."

E falava sem ter forças para tal...

Sakura já não mais se lembrava de nada.

Não se lembrava de seus próprios movimentos realizando a cirurgia no campo de batalha morto.

Não se lembrava de Sasuke, ou de Naruto, ou do vento que chorava, do ar que sangrava, ou do próprio coração que já não tinha mais certeza se batia...

Sakura morrera naquele instante, assassinada junto aos seus colegas pelas marcas de um passado que nunca conseguiu partir.

E a vida ainda poderia continuar?

* * *

Uchiha. 

Perfeito.

Uchiha.

O Melhor.

Uchiha.

Sem Falhas.

Uchiha.

O grau máximo em um cofre de poderes.

Uchiha Sasuke.

A perfeição que desaba do precipício.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Humano com asas de anjo, olhos de demônio, lágrimas de criança, passado de adulto.

Escravo dos próprios passos.

Vingador.

Que na morte possa descansar o que na vida não teve direito.

Que um herói de Konoha receba seu mérito onde ele estiver lhe reservado".

Uchiha Sasuke.

"De um amigo."

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Quando chegara pela primeira vez, não acreditava que ficaria tanto tempo. 

Não achava que esperaria por ele.

E não achava que seria tão rápido.

- Sasuke.

Era a primeira vez que chovia desde aquele dia.

- Você veio cedo demais.

O loiro se posta atrás do moreno, observando o monumento por cima de seu ombro.

Ainda era mais baixo que o outro.

- A culpa é sua. Eu disse que viria atrás de você onde quer que se escondesse.

O moreno dá uma risada seca.

- E pretende me levar de volta, pra voltarmos a ser gennins de Konoha?

Naruto se vira, observando Konoha ao longe, que adormecia em paz. Então se volta para Sasuke.

- Não. Tudo o que precisava ser feito, está feito. Eles não precisam mais de nós.

Sasuke continua de costas.

- Você poderia ter feito muito mais.

Naruto não se importa.

- Eu cumpro minhas promessas, teme. E cumpri cada uma delas. Tenho certeza que sabe disso. Mas eu não consigo cuidar daquilo tudo sozinho.

Sasuke não sabe se ainda sabe sentir.

- Você tem a Sakura. Kakashi. Shikamaru. Todos os outros. Eles estão lá pra te ajudar.

Naruto sabe que não se importa mais.

- Você não está lá. Idiota.

Sasuke sabe que sabe sorrir sem sentir. Tanto.

- Só por causa disso decidiu desistir?

Naruto é atrevido suficiente pra dar um tapa na cabeça do outro.

- Não, _teme_!

E coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça, por que mesmo depois de tudo, Naruto ainda é Naruto.

- Resolvi vir atrás de você, e virar Hokage do inferno.

Sasuke finalmente lhe olha com uma sombrancelha erguida.

- E depois que eu sair do inferno?

Naruto sorri pra aquecer.

- A gente ainda se encontra de novo lá na frente, _teme_. Eu vou passar o resto da minha eternidade te provando quem é o melhor.

Sasuke aprendera que sorrir era melhor.

- Usuratonkachi.

Naruto dá um passo, postando-se ao seu lado.

- Ne, Sasuke.

Sasuke aceita.

- Hum?

Naruto sorri.

- Valeu a pena, não foi? Apesar de tudo... Apesar de todas as marcas, os machucados... Todas as cicatrizes... Isso tudo valeu a pena, não é?

Sasuke olha pra frente.

"Uzumaki Naruto.

Anjo no corpo de demônio. Criança sem infância. Adulto com mérito.

O maior herói de Konoha.

Rokudaime Hokage.

O mais fiel amigo que a Vila da Folha já conheceu.

Naruto."

Sasuke lhe encara com o sorriso nos olhos.

Preto e azul.

- Mm. Valeu a pena.

* * *

Os braços estendidos, como um pássaro cortando o ar em um grito de liberdade. 

Em cada palma, o brilho da vitória. Das lutas, da dores, das marcas.

De um sentimento forte demais pra ser entendido, forte demais pra ser vivido.

Era a última faísca daquela vida se dissipando.

Um observador diria que ele nunca se movera tão rápido em toda sua existência.

Para Naruto, aquele fora o ataque mais lento que já realizara. Atravessara o campo em borrões que se transformavam em memórias, em fantasmas que lhe abraçavam, e fechava os olhos para que pudesse enxergar Uchiha Sasuke ao seu lado.

O primeiro foi a Chidori, da mão direita.

_Quebre o escudo, Sasuke._

E Orochimaru sabia que sobreviveria. Sobrevivera diversas vezes ao mestre, por que não dessa vez também?

Não contava com o outro lado do espelho.

Em seguida foi o Rasengan, da mão esquerda.

_Agora é sua vez, Naruto._

E Orochimaru finalmente entendera onde errara.

O corpo caíra, ainda vivo, e olhava para o céu vermelho que lhe observava.

Se lembrara do Uchiha. Se lembrara do poder, do sangue, da tradição. Se lembrara de tudo que lhe era obrigação lembrar, mas esquecera do detalhe.

Do indispensável.

Reflexos.

Naruto estava de pé, ambos os braços ensanguentados, os olhos, talvez azuis, talvez vermelhos, escondidos sob o manto dourado de seus cabelos.

Estava feliz?

Orochimaru se perguntava. Se perguntava se estava satisfeito. Se a vingança realmente tinha todo aquele doce sabor que todos almejavam. Orochimaru se perguntava se Sasuke estava feliz. Se um dia, quando Naruto também partisse, eles se encontrariam e o Uchiha agradeceria pelo trabalho. Pela missão.

Pelo assassinato.

Orochimaru fecha os olhos, e sorri.

O ato de matar, minhas crianças, leva sim a muitos lugares.

O poder, e a conquista, é disso que o nosso orgulho é feito.

Matar é só um desses caminhos.

Se pudesse, sorriria como se dissesse "Eu não disse?", quando, algumas semanas depois, Naruto conquistasse o cargo pelo qual sempre lutara.

_'Foi por mim, Naruto-kun. Foi graças a mim que você chegou aí'._

Mas Orochimaru não saberia que Naruto sequer se importava mais.

Rokudaime Hokage, diziam. O maior ninja de Konoha.

E Naruto fora, de fato, o maior Hokage do Konoha.

Cumprira todas as promessas que fizera durante todos os anos em que se promovera, melhorara tudo o que acreditava haver de errado naquele lugar, e então...

Quando dois anos de mandado se passassem...

Um dia ele se sentaria em sua cadeira, sob seu imenso chapéu, e cochilaria.

Quando acordasse, veria Sasuke ao seu lado.

Sorria. Sorria como quando eram gennins. Quando queriam o mundo. Quando já o tinham, embora não soubessem.

Sorria como a criança que conhecera.

Sasuke daria as costas, e começaria a caminhar, pra longe. Então pararia, e se voltaria pra Naruto.

Estenderia a mão.

Naruto também sorriria, como o garoto que virara Konoha de pernas pro ar quando não tinha o que perder.

Antes de perder tudo o que tinha.

E juntos, os dois caminhariam, pra longe, pro céu, pro mar.

Pra vida.

Sorrindo.

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei? 

O senhor de cabelos cinzas se vira novamente, encarando um olho azul, sem brilho e sem vida, e um vermelho, de sangue e de dor.

- O Rasengan ataca o interior... Parece fraco, quase não se nota... Mas quando se dá conta, ele já destruiu tudo por dentro... E a Chidori arrebenta com o que encontra pela frente, sem dar tempo de se notar, se defender ou reagir...

- Qual das duas matou a nós...? A mim e ao Sasuke...?

E Kakashi apenas fechou os olhos, e negro e o vermelho, e sussurrou com os lábios batizados pelas lágrimas do céu...

- Apenas o reflexo das duas, Naruto... Apenas o reflexo das duas pode carregar tamanho poder...

E Naruto baixa os olhos, e os vira novamente a Konoha. Entendia agora.

_- Apenas o reflexo..._

Naruto.

_... e Sasuke._


End file.
